Jackson Browne
Clyde Jackson Browne (born October 9, 1948) is an American singer-songwriter and musician who has sold over 18 million albums in the United States. Coming to prominence in the 1970s, Browne has written and recorded songs such as "These Days", "The Pretender", "Running on Empty", "Lawyers in Love", "Doctor My Eyes", "Take It Easy", "For a Rocker", and "Somebody's Baby". In 2004, he was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland, Ohio, as well as bestowed an Honorary Doctorate of Music by Occidental College in Los Angeles, California.... After graduating in 1966, Browne joined the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, performing at the Golden Bear (Huntington Beach, California) where they opened for The Lovin' Spoonful. The band later recorded a number of Browne's songs, including "These Days", "Holding", and "Shadow Dream Song". He also spent a short time in his friend Pamela Polland's band, Gentle Soul. Browne left the Dirt Band after a few months and moved to Greenwich Village, New York, where he became a staff writer for Elektra Records' publishing company, Nina Music before his eighteenth birthday. He reported on musical events in New York City with his friends Greg Copeland and Adam Saylor. He spent the remainder of 1967 and 1968 in Greenwich Village, where he backed Tim Buckley and singer Nico of the Velvet Underground. In 1967, Browne and Nico were romantically linked and he became a significant contributor to her debut album, Chelsea Girl, writing and playing guitar on several of the songs (including "These Days"). In 1968, following his breakup with Nico, Browne returned to Los Angeles, where he formed a folk band with Ned Doheny and Jack Wilce, and first met Glenn Frey.....(Read more at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackson_Browne) Links to Peel Because of other artists' recordings of his songs, Jackson Browne was a well-known name to followers of the US music scene before David Geffen's Asylum Records released his first LP in 1972. It was played by both Peel and Bob Harris, and both DJs featured his subsequent albums in their 1970s show playlists. Apart from Loudon Wainwright III, Jackson Browne seemed to be the only American singer-songwriter from the 1970s who Peel retained a liking for, and the DJ continued to play tracks by him in later decades. Two tracks from the album Late For The Sky appeared in the 1976 Festive Fifty, while "Here Come Those Tears Again", from The Pretender, was among that year's Peelenium selections. The singer later became known for his political activism, for causes which Peel may well have approved of. Festive Fifty Entries *1976 Festive Fifty: Fountain Of Sorrow #43 *1976 Festive Fifty: Late For The Sky #35 Peelenium * Peelenium 1976: Here Come Those Tears Again Sessions *None Other Shows Played ; 1970s *09 May 1972: A Child In These Hills (LP - Jackson Browne) Asylum *06 January 1975: Walking Slow (7") Asylum *12 June 1975: The Late Show (7" - Fountain Of Sorrow) Asylum *15 March 1976: unknown *03 November 1976: The Only Child (LP - The Pretender) Asylum *27 December 1976: Fountain Of Sorrow (LP – Late For The Sky) Asylum FF#43 *28 December 1976: Late For The Sky (LP-Late For The Sky) Asylum FF#35 *04 January 1977: The Pretender (LP - The Pretender) Asylum *16 February 1977: unknown *19 January 1978: The Road (LP - Running On Empty) Asylum *19 January 1978: Rosie (LP - Running On Empty) Asylum * 31 August 1978: Before The Deluge (album - Late For The Sky) Asylum *04 January 1978: Running On Empty (LP - Running On Empty) Asylum *14 September 1978: Late For The Sky (LP-Late For The Sky) Asylum *27 November 1978: You Love The Thunder (7") Asylum *24 July 1979: Before The Deluge (LP – Late For The Sky) Asylum (track dedicated to Sheila, as it’s a favourite of hers and she hasn’t been feeling well) *25 July 1979: Fountain Of Sorrow (album - Late For The Sky) Asylum ;1980s * 11 March 1986: In The Shape Of A Heart (LP - Lives In The Balance) Asylum * 19 March 1986: Lives In The Balance (LP - Lives In The Balance) Asylum * 25 March 1986: Lawless Avenues (LP - Lives In The Balance) Asylum * 16 September 1986: In The Shape Of A Heart (7") Asylum * 24 September 1986: In The Shape Of A Heart (7") Asylum * 13 July 1987: Fountain Of Sorrow (LP - Late For The Sky) Asylum * 10 October 1988: In The Shape Of A Heart (7”) Asylum ;1990s *21 October 1990: First Girl I Loved (v/a 2xCD - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary)) Elektra *24 November 1999: Here Come Those Tears Again (LP-The Pretender) Asylum Peelenium 1976 ;2000s *15 August 2000: Here Come Those Tears Again (LP - The Pretender) Asylum *16 August 2000: The Pretender' (LP - The Pretender) Asylum *17 August 2000: Late For The Sky (CD - Late For The Sky) Asylum *22 August 2000: Our Lady Of The Well (LP - For Everyman) Asylum *29 August 2000: Before The Deluge (LP - Late For The Sky) Asylum *13 September 2000: The Times You've Come (LP - For Everyman) Asylum *09 January 2001 (& Sharon Shannon): A Man Of Constant Sorrow (CD: The Diamond Mountain Sessions) Koch *17 January 2001 (& Sharon Shannon): A Man Of Constant Sorrow (CD: The Diamond Mountain Sessions) Koch *12 July 2001: For A Dancer See Also * 1976 Top Ten Albums * Loony Left Wing Spot External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists